


In Which Cas Loses His Pants

by EddieFook



Series: Skirt!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Castiel to wear "something different" does he know how literal Cas will take the suggestion? Or what his consequences will be when Cas shows up in "something different"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas Loses His Pants

Yes Castiel understood the difference between male and female. He knew humans acted differently according to their gender. He knew all of that, ok? But when Dean said he wanted to see Cas wearing “something different” other than his suit and tie Cas was at a loss. They’d become closer since Sam left, still too pissed to look at Dean after Gadreel, Dean reached out to Castiel and the former angel was more than happy to oblige.

They’d been lying in bed cuddling when Dean brought it up.

“Don’t you wear anything else?”

“I’m not wearing anything right now Dean.” Dean groaned but couldn’t keep the amused smile off his face.

“I’m not talking about right now, all you wear is that suit and trench coat. Do you have anything else?”

“I had my uniform from the Gas and Sip but I had to return it.”

“No, Cas,” Dean was really amused this time. “I’m just saying I want to see you in something different.”

“Something different?”

“Yeah,” Cas wanted to ask what this “something different” was but Dean chose that moment to start kissing his neck and shoulders and everything became a bit hazy after that.

So there he was, at a department store trying to figure out what the hell “something different” meant. Dean had been called by a friend who needed help and they agreed Cas should stay behind, they still didn’t know if he was a threat to heaven or not so keeping close to the bunker seemed like the safest option.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice called through the bunker, he’d been gone four days and he’d gotten so used to sleeping next to Cas that the absence of his angel was missed. It wasn’t just about fucking, though that was great (Dean couldn’t describe his happy thoughts at being the first to corrupt his angel, the reaper didn’t count she was a freaking reaper), no just being with Cas, watching him make a peanut butter and sardines sandwich and then watching him eat a peanut butter and sardines sandwich (because you make it you eat it Cas). Or watching tv, or watching him sleep, or the million other tiny things that made Dean fall in love.

“Cas, baby are you here?” He moved through the silent bunker, there was no cause for alarm yet. Though if he didn’t find his freaking angel soon there would be. “Cas…?” The word died on his throat when he found his angel.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hi Cas,” Dean took Castiel in, he was trying to be casual (which was adorable) leaning against the couch with a pink blush on his cheeks (also adorable). He was wearing one of Dean’s AC/DC shirts (also also adorable) and a miniskirt. Dean actually had to check to see if they weren’t running shorts or spandex. Nope. His angel was in a black miniskirt that cut off about five inches above his knee.

“You told me “something different” I do believe a man dressing in women’s clothing is “something different”.” And Dean lost it. He doubled over and held his sides and wheezed until tears came out of his eyes. Cas’s awkwardness amped up past 15 but there was a touch of anger and resentment added into the potion now. “Fine,” he huffed and started walking to their bedroom.

That made Dean stop laughing. Castiel’s anger had always been a secret turn on for him (when he’d called Sam boy…Dean didn’t admit it to anyone but he thought about that a lot). But when Cas turned and started walking away, the miniskirt…did things. Like did things to his lover’s ass. Like made Dean super hard and unable to form words.

“Cas…” he breathed out causing his angel to turn. Dean walked up slowly and pushed Cas into the wall. “I’m sorry,” he still felt Castiel’s anger but when he started kissing a forehead, temple, cheeks, nose, eyes, ears, chin the anger ebbed away. “I’m sorry,” he kissed the side of Cas’s mouth, “I’m sorry,” the other side.

“You did say something different Dean.” Cas wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and let him sink in for a deep kiss. Their lips remembered one another as their tongues explored familiar territory, but like all their kisses in the past it always felt new. They breathed heavily together as Dean’s hands moved down Cas’s chest and rested his palm on the miniskirt. Cas groaned into the kiss that Dean eagerly swallowed and he started to move the heel of his hand over the growing erection.

“Couch?” Cas nodded eagerly and went to the sofa, he was in the process of removing his clothes when Dean stopped him. “Are you…wearing anything under that skirt?” He asked huskily, his hand on the zipper. Cas shook his head.

“The lady at the store said not to, I said this was for my boyfriend and she said don’t wear anything.” Dean chuckled as much as he thought he could without pissing his angel off.

“Well _boyfriend_ take off your shirt but keep the skirt on.” He didn’t see the look of shock or confusion on Cas’s face because he was too busy removing all of his clothes. Pushing Cas to sit on the couch Dean knelt between perfect knees, that, if he admitted it, looked even better framed by the black fabric.

Cas’s questioning of Dean’s name was cut off when he rolled in and kissed his boyfriend again. Their chests melted together and both were happy to stay in the kiss forever. Well forever until Dean started palming Cas’s raging hard on again. Dean was pretty hard himself, but it was nothing compared to Castiel. The different feeling of the skirt, the guessing that he’d done well in his clothing choice, and the Dean made him crazy.

“I don’t know how you found out,” Dean kissed down Cas’s chest as he fell back on the sofa, “Or who told you, but I have a specialty and that is giving amazing blow jobs under skirts. I’m famous for it.”

“No one told me Dean,” Cas was afraid that Dean was angry, “No one told me, I didn’t know.” This time Dean let his heated laugh warm Cas’s stomach.

“No, Castiel, I’m teasing, I’ve never done this before but,” there was heat and fire and embers and desire and everything else in his blazing eyes, “I think we’re both gonna like it.”

“Oh good,” Castiel relaxed into the couch and started breathing heavily again when he felt his cock rubbing on Dean’s neck and chin. Dean seemed more than content to suck longer on Cas’s happy trail, but the former angel was starting to get frustrated. “Dean…” he whined when his lover ran a particularly long, wet stripe across his lower stomach. Dean chuckled again but this time it was dark and heated and went straight to Cas’s dick.

“For someone who claims to be famous you take your time.” Cas growled and that made Dean look up, pop his mouth off Cas’s navel, and run his hands up the outsides of Cas’s thighs under the skirt. The dark haired man made a needy moan and opened his legs hoping Dean would get the message of exactly where he wanted Dean’s head to be. Dean took a moment to look up Cas’s skirt like a raging pervert and precum shot out of his dick when he saw a shaft framed in that black fabric. Yes, he’d seen that cock several times, had it in his mouth, his ass, his hands, it had been all over him, but there was something so erotic about looking up Cas’s skirt and seeing it waiting for him.

As hot as the flush across Dean’s face and chest was, and as hot as the slick precum leaking everywhere was, Cas was frustrated. He grabbed Dean’s face firmly and pushed it up under the black fabric. He could feel a chuckle but he hardly cared when he felt a tongue slip out and lick his length. Before he could wine again Dean took his head in his mouth and Cas felt he was that much closer to completion. The mouth started a good rhythm and Cas was fascinated watching the head bob under his skirt. Watching Dean blow him was pleasurable Cas would only need to flick his eyes down and be bought to orgasm seeing those thick lips around himself. But this was so much better. Cas had to imagine what Dean looked like with his full mouth and seeing the skirt rise and fall only amped up everything.

Dean was in bliss. The first time he took Castiel in his mouth (ok maybe not the first time, they’d been awful that first time), but like the second or third time he took Castiel in his mouth he thought he’d found the place he wanted to die. He wanted to spend eternity between Cas’s legs with greedy hands in his hair and rutting hips pushing at his face. But now, that damn skirt pushed all other thoughts of completion out of Dean’s mind. This was nirvana. How could just a little bit of fabric make all the difference?

Apparently Cas felt it too because his hand rested on Dean’s head clawing through the fabric, and Dean didn’t even have to massage his balls or flick his asshole to get him to come. He shot into Dean’s mouth with a scream and his body froze in absolute orgasm. He didn’t even register Dean sucking him down a few more pulls before pulling away and kissing his thigh moving out from under the skirt. When he saw Cas…he almost came himself. The man was beyond blissed out. He just rested his head back on the couch and his eyes were half lidded in the perfect pose of “I just had my brains fucked out.” Well…he hadn’t had his brains fucked out…yet. Dean had planned on taking the skirt off after his blow job but now…yeah that skirt was staying on.

While Cas was still blissed out he ran to their room and grabbed lube, he didn’t want to stop them once they got going again to get the small bottle. What he didn’t count for was Cas recovering as quickly as he did and pushing Dean down on the bed.

“Where did you go?” He didn’t let Dean answer but just pushed him on the bed and straddled his chest. He shoved his tongue in Dean’s mouth and both groaned when Dean rested his hands on skirt clad hips. It was pushed up to Cas’s waist so it more was just a belt but for some reason it made them both hard and panting.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed.

“I intend you to.” Cas muttered darkly and Dean was gone again. Cas got up from straddling him and turned around adjusting his skirt. He sat on Dean’s face and leaned down so he could occupy himself by sucking Dean’s head.

Under the skirt again Dean pulled Cas’s cheeks apart and licked up the length earing a full body shudder from the man above him. His tongue found the tight muscle and he licked everywhere he could feeling Cas’s concentration slip from his dick. That was ok, he was soon going to be buried into that perfect ass anyway. When his tongue was fully sheathed in the hole Cas had removed his mouth and was panting hard against his dick which made it even harder.

“Oh fuck Dean,” rolled out of him when Dean removed his tongue and slid a finger in. He rolled his hips back into the digit and Dean made quick work of prepping his love. When he had four fingers in Cas removed himself and moved back to straddle Dean, he lubed up the shaft he’d become addicted to and settled himself down. Dean rolled back on the sheets when he felt himself fill Cas completely. Cas rolled around and then after finding the magical prostate button he started slamming up and down.

Dean could barely hang on his Cas bounced up and down on his shaft, his last thought was to grab hips under the skirt and that was enough to send them both flying over the edge. They yelled each other’s names and Dean felt he couldn’t be happier and one look at Cas told him his partner felt the same.

“Well I’m glad I said something different.” Dean said lazily when Cas pulled off him and lay across his chest.

“And I’m glad I got more than one skirt.”


End file.
